


Siempre te amare.

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell





	Siempre te amare.

**T** ony sabía que iba a morir, solo era cuestión de tiempo que la metralla llegara a su corazón. Pero ¿Por qué no se quería morir? Esa pregunta se la puedo responder, porque había alguien a quien él amaba más que a su vida. ¿Quién era? Su nombre era Steven Grant Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América.

El Capitán Rogers, no quería ir a una misión que le había asignado porque se preocupaba por Tony, él quería estar ahí para él, pero el deber lo llamaba, Tony le aseguraba que él iba a estar bien cuando se fuera.

-Steve, no te preocupes. Estaré bien, me se cuidar solo, además de que tienes que ir a salvar personas.-Le decía el pelinegro.

-Está bien, Tony. Iré pero si necesitas algo me podrías llamar ¿Por favor? - Le rogo el Capitán.  

-Ya sabes que sí, bebe. -Dicho esto el ojiazul se acercó a la cama de Tony para darle un beso de despedida. - Te amo ¿Lo sabes?

-Claro, pero no más que yo, recuérdalo. - Tony le guiño el ojo. Y con esto él capitán salió de la habitación con su equipaje y se marchó a su misión.

¿Por qué lo dejo marchar tan fácil? Tony no quería que lo viera en sus últimas etapas, era ya cuestión de horas para que él muriera. Él nunca se imaginó enamorado, así como lo estaba de Steve, a decir verdad pensó que nunca lo haría, pero si él pudiera renacer otra vez daría todo por tener esa experiencia, sentir esa increíble sensación cuando Steve lo veía. El doctor entro a decirle a Tony que solo le quedaban menos de 3 horas.

-¿Podría traerme mi celular, por favor? - Le pidió el pelinegro a doctor.

-Claro. - Este salió de la habitación y después de minutos le llevo el celular. -Aquí lo tiene señor Stark.

-Gracias. - Tomo el celular y marco al número de Steve, él sabía que no contestaría porque estaría en plena misión. Así que no se le haría tan difícil despedirse o ¿tal vez si? Dejo de pensar y oyó esto por la bocina.

_Deje un mensaje después del tono… *bip*_

¡Hey!…Hola soy yo. Oh, creo que esto se me hará difícil. -Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. - Doy gracias a Dios porque tú hayas entrado en mi vida, realmente lo hago. Porque tú me enseñaste como ser la persona que siempre imagine ser. -Cuando dijo esto muchas cosas vinieron a su cabeza y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas. - Esto no te da suficiente crédito, porque hasta que te conocí no tenía idea de quien podría ser. Entonces…-Tomo aire y se preparó para el final de su mensaje. -Cuídate y trata de no enamorarte otra vez. Nunca. Nunca otra vez. -Soltó una risita. - Este es un tipo de broma. _Te amo, Steve y siempre lo hare._ \- En ese momento colgó y decidió que iba a dormir.

Pasaron más de 5 horas después de que Steve dejo a Tony y el Capitán se sentía muy triste, él quería quedarse con Tony, no quería ir a esa misión, pero el pelinegro lo había convencido de que fuera. Cuando regreso a la nave, ya habiendo terminado su misión, busco su celular, se le había olvidado en su habitación, lo checo y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Tony- _como pude ser tan tonto_ \- pensaba el Capitán. En ese momento presiono la tecla para oír el mensaje. Cuando Steve termino de escucharlo, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Alejándose de Tony en estos momentos, con el mensaje supo que Tony lo quiso alejar porque sabía que iba a morir. Entro a la cabina y les dijo que se dieran prisa que necesitaba llegar a casa. No tardaron tanto en dejar al Capitán en la torre Stark, pero cuando llego ya era muy tarde. Tony había muerto mientras dormía.

Todos sus amigos estaban en la Torre, sabía que ellos no lo dejaran solo y menos ahora que su novio, su mejor amigo se había ido. Pero él no quería compañía, solo quería a Tony, lo quería vivo. Toda esa semana derramo muchas lágrimas, se había cerrado en su habitación como un niño pequeño y no salía para nada, Natasha iba a dejarle la comida, pero no tenía apetito y siempre lo dejaba todo en la bandeja. Paso un mes después de la muerte de Tony y él seguía devastado, pero supo que ya no podría estar así, sabía que Tony no quería que él estuviera así. Así que decidió salir de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras y vio a todos sus amigos sentados en el sofá viendo una película, cuando todos ellos se percataron de la presencia de Steve, se pararon de donde estaban sentados y fueron a abrazar al Capitán. Decidieron que era hora de comer así que pidieron pizza, todos reían con las ocurrencias de Hawkeye hasta el Capitán, todo el equipo estaba triste por la muerte de Tony, pero ellos sabían que Tony no hubiera querido que ellos se desanimaran.

Al día siguiente Steve decidió ir al cementerio a ver a Tony, Natasha lo acompaño su amiga temía que fuera a hacer algo, así que decidió ir con él. Estaban enfrente de la tumba de Tony

-Sabías que él te amaba ¿verdad? -Le dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí.-Contesto con voz triste. Con esto la pelirroja se alejó para dejar a Steve solo. -¡Hola Tony! - Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. -Te extraño… La torre no es lo mismo sin ti. Tú eras mi luz, Tony. Y ahora que te fuiste todo es muy obscuro, trato de ser fuerte por ellos, pero no puedo. - Se limpió las lágrimas, y se sentó sobre el pasto. -Extraño tu voz, tus ojos que brillaban cada que te decía cosas lindas, la forma en la que te enfadabas cuando entraba a tu laboratorio sin permiso, tu risa, todo. -Se quedó un momento en silencio, decidió que era hora de irse, ya había hecho esperar mucho a Natasha. Se paró y se dio la vuelta para irse, sin antes decirle _-Te amo, Tony. Y siempre lo hare._


End file.
